Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is one of the five lucky winners of the golden tickets. Her motto is "Keep my eyes on the prize!" She is a tomboy and lives in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. She has a competitive personality and is extremely rude. She wears matching outfits with her mom who encourages Violet's competitive personality while completely ignoring good manners. Violet is also a Gum Chewing Champion and has a world record of chewing one piece of gum which is "Three Months Solid"! In the film, it also states that she learns Kung Fu and does it when chewing gum. In the inventing room in Willy Wonka's factory, she didn't know that the gum was actually an inflating gum and got different skin colour when turning into a complete blueberry ball. Violet is an expert and black belt in martial arts. She goes to frequent private classes with two sensei who taught her a little too well... In one scene, she is seen attacking her two sensei for no apparent reason. - She starts by breaking two boards her sensei' safe holding. - After she breaks both of them, her sensei' are in awe of how quickly she did it. - One sensei looks down at the board and Violet kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fall back allowing her to attack the other sensei. - With one out of the way, she then sweeps the sensei's foot, distracting him, she then punches him very hard in the groin, causing him to lean forward, she then slaps him in the face upward. He falls back and tries to get up, but passes out. - The other sensei yells "hey!" And tries to kick Violet, but she dodges it, and elbows the last sensei in his back. Which makes him fall to the ground, he tries to stand back up, but Violet quickly kicks him in his face. He then falls grunting. - The room falls silent, as Violet turns to see if she needs to finish them off. But they are both passed out on the ground. Violet walks off chewing her gum. While the sensei's stay passed out for a couple minutes. The Inventing Room She loves chewing gum!! , Violet Beauregarde shows interest in the new Wonka's Magic Three Course Dinner Chewing Gum which is Tomato Soup, Roast Beef, and Blueberry Pie with Ice cream, but even when he says it isn't ready for chewing, she disobeys Willy Wonka's warning and chews it anyway. She can feel the warm soup in her throat and taste the tender Roast Beef and Baked Potato, but when she tastes the Blueberry Pie and Ice Cream, a small blue dot forms on her nose. It slowly grows over her face turning her eyes and hair blue along with her skin, then the blue wave starts spreading all over her body and clothes until she's completely blue. She begins swelling in the waist and cheeks and soon inflates to a complete ball, then just grows into a huge blueberry until all you can see is her hands and feet tucked into her and a small bump on top which is her head. The Oompa Loompas send Violet to The Juicing Room and they had to squeeze all the juice out immediately. As she leaves the factory, she becomes skinny and more flexible, but is still blue but loves being flexible. Does cartwheels and backflips when leaving after having all the juice squeezed out of her. The Golden Ticket Violet was originally on a diet consisting of chewing gum but learned about the tickets and switched to candy bars. Her mother accompanies her at the factory wearing matching blue suits. Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Violet Beauregarde was interviewed by the press at her house in Atlanta,Georgia showing her rise to success with the hobby of chewing gum and having won 101 trophies and medals. Her greatest success being the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Trophy plastered in gold with the structure of a chewers mouth with white teeth and the pink piece of chewing gum in the contestant winner's mouth. Biography Official Description *'Gender:' Female *'Hometown:' Atlanta, GA Relationships Mrs Beauregarde - 'Mrs Beauregarde is Violet's mother. Violet seems to have a good relationship with her mother because she always encourages Violet to win. However, this changes when Violet remains permanently blue. 'Veruca Salt - 'Violet doesn't like Veruca because she's afraid that she will win the contest so she pretends to be Veruca's "best friend". 'Charlie Bucket '- She was rude to Charlie and called him a loser when grabbing a caramel apple. When she is the loser. 'Willy Wonka - Violet does seem to respect Willy Wonka as she hugged him. But she didn't listen to him when he told her to spit out the gum and went on and saw the consequence. Trivia - When Violet became a blueberry, she seems bigger than in the game. - Throughout the movie, Violet never interacted with Augustus or Mike. - It is revealed that Violet stores her used up gum in her right ear. - Violet has a best friend whom she beat a record named Cornelia Prinzmetel in the book. When she said ' my best friend is also a gum chewer, it used to be her record, but I beat it so now the record's MINE!' - Violet wears a shiny puffer coat, just like her mom. Violet's Song Violet's song is more techno and it talk about about how competitive she is and chewing gum is bad for you. Listen close, listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde. This dreadful girl she sees no wrong... Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast, And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin... Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long For years and years she chew away, her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great tremendous chew... they bite the poor girl's tongue in two. And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. The Game You see a reinactment of Violet's Blueberry transformation then you have to roll her to The Juicing Room. Then you have to get her in the Big Juicer by juicing Blueberry Oompa Loompas. Gallery Violet flexible.png ImagesCAXTL0TV.jpg ImagesCACZ78TZ.jpg ImagesCASI62NR.jpg ImagesCA7HZ1YD.jpg ImagesCAFO197F.jpg ImagesCAMTU3AZ.jpg Violet 72441-1600x1200-1-.jpg Tumblr lfvciktWY81qbtma8o1 500-1-.jpg Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Spoiled Brats Category:People who start with a V Category:Kids who start with a V Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Violet Beaurgarde Category:Blueberry Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Antagonists